James and Lily Potter : The Hogwarts Story
by Moon Bunny
Summary: A couple scenes in the life of James a Lily Potter and friends in school... how they met on to their engagement...


Note: This was originally written a little after (or the night after) the Fourth book came out, and before JKR started making lots of interviews. We went though and revised a couple things and changed Lily's last name to Evans ^_^ 

James and Lily Potter: The Hogwarts Story.

It was typical, it was ordinary, it was Hogwarts' 3rd year dance. But one unordinary thing, which was actually quite ordinary, happened that night. It all started here, a lifetime, a story. 

James Potter woke up early on a Wednesday morning before his other friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Sirius was to his right sleeping and snoring, Peter was cross the room so short he couldn't reach his pillow from the end of the bed, and Remus to his left, who was curled up sleeping quietly (a miracle!!) It was typical for James to be the last one up, but today was different. It was the day of the Hogwarts' 3rd year wizard dance. He couldn't wait. He was going (to his disappointment) dateless, but so were his other friends. 

Classes went by in a daze that day, his mind to preoccupied with the thought of the dance and the fun his friend's could have. He ignored Severus' remarks, and kept a giddy smile on his face. The entire 3rd year class was like James, the apprehension could be felt though the whole school. This was going to be fun, they all knew it too.

Finally, with Dumbledore's opening words, the ball began and all the 3rd years who had dates, took the floor as a slow song played. Girls looked on with envy and sighed, boys just had their looks on the girls wishing that they were dancing with them.  
  
James Potter was no different. Leaning against the wall with his three friends, he ran a hand though his untidy black hair distractedly while his eyes kept a dazed look following a dancing couple. Sirius elbowed him to get his attention. James snapped to attention with a "huh?" and glared at Sirius for he'd lost the dancing couple in the crowed. 

"Who are ya staring at?"  
"Lily."  
"Lily? James Potter. Get down from cloud nine."  
"Very funny. "  
"Lily Evans huh?" Remarked Remus, "I've heard of her, nice girl, nice butt everything a guy could want."  
"Remus!!" James glared.  
"Its the truth you know. You're staring at her to."  
"It's not on the outside but the inside that counts." said James. Remus ,Sirius , and Peter looked at him in an astonished way and replied in unison "Yeah, but its the outside you look at first."

An hour passed, the four boys had danced with one or two people, but were now back against the wall, and scanning the room they found a surprising sight, bitter Severus dancing with a beautiful (not as beautiful as Lily in James opinion) blonde haired girl with a long braid. James attention soon wondered back to the girl in the emerald green dress that matched her eyes and brought out her brilliant red hair that cascaded down her back.

"Dazed again" Peter remarked. Lupin nodded and Sirius laughed.

"James, come on now, your eyes are becoming imprinted on her dress."  
"Why don't you go ask her to dance? She's now sitting with a couple of friends."  
"Oh no no no no no..."James protested shaking his head. "I couldn't."  
"Why not?"   
"Cuz..."   
"I'll ask her!"Sirus piped up.  
"No!"JAmes protested loudly.  
"I'm going now."  
"No!"   
"Then you ask."   
"No!"  
"If your not asking I'm asking."  
A few protests and sputters later, Sirius Black was in a conversation with Lily Evans.  
He asked if he would dance with his friend, James, and her reply was,  
"Well, I've wondered when he was going to ask. Tell him to meet me on the dance floor."  
She stood up, and walked onto the dance floor. If by magic (okay it WAS) a slow song started.  
James hesitantly walked up to the waiting Lily and took her hand.  
"Umm, will you dance? "The normally outgoing James Potter had been transformed into a shy young boy.  
Lily laughed a small tinge of red on her cheeks. "Of course, silly! I'm out here." and after a pause she said "With you."  
James got a lopsided grin and said, "Then shall we?"  
Lily's response was to place her hands around his neck. Neither of them left each other's arms the entire night. Whether it be holding hands or dancing. Neither knew why, they felt almost whole together and complete balance of similarities and opposites.  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes had a blue twinkle within. He looked over at the new young professor McGonagall, and asked, "Can you feel it?"  
"Feel what?"  
"You'll learn. Just know those two won't be apart much anymore. Its a wonder it took this long."  
She looked at him with confusion, but nodded anyway. "Yes Dumbledore."  
"Albus."He replied, kissing her hand in a gentlemanly fashion.  
She smiled, "The favor returned. Minerva. Would you like to dance?"  
His smile broadened. Of course he would.  
The dance was coming to a close, but James didn't want to leave. He felt comfortable with Lily. He didn't know why, nor did he care, she had a wonderful personality.  
Dumbledore, walked up to the front to make a closing speech, and looking around the crowed, James and Lily were immersed in the soft music that had started, not even noticing him.   
"And now, this dance must come to an end." But with a look at the immersed Lily and James, he said "But, one more song, for a special couple. Miss Lily Evans and James Potter, come to the middle of the floor for a dance by yourselves."  
One pair of startled brown eyes, and a pair of glaring green eyes looked up at Dumbledore, and blushed scarlet as James's robes.   
Dumbledore, before they could protest, said "Come now, don't be shy."  
James was never one for being shy, especially not called being shy. Dumbledore had them. Slowly they walked on the wooden floor to the middle of Great Hall. They were more nervous than at the moment they had met, just a few short hours ago. Glancing over Lily's shoulder, he could see Sirius giving Catcalls, Remus whooping with his hands in the air, and Peter giving thumbs up and a wink to his good friend.   
The dance ended, and they were forced to retire to their dorm rooms, Lily and James, his friends (and her's) close behind, waiting for the to depart each other's present so they each could undergo their friends' anxious and curious questioning. The two of the smiled at each other and departed without a single word, to dazed to speak, back to their rooms. (Password! Said the Fat Lady, but all James could do was mutter Lily...so Sirius had to let him in.)  
By the end of the school year, everyone had already started chanting "Lily and James Potter..." to both their embarrassment.  
  
  
Two Years Later in their 5th year...  
Lily had found out that sneaking into the boy's dormitory when you wanted to was quite easy. No one would rat on her, by this time she was good friends with most the boys in the Gryffindor dormitory, and the ones she didn't know didn't care.  
She had snuck in early, only finding two boys awake and studding. Greeting each with a smile, they just smiled and said "Good morning Ms. Potter." After a glare, and a tiny silence charm, (it would only work in her presence, so when they left they would be just fine and it wore off in six hours anyway) She smiled and whispered, "It's Evans. Got it? Just nod."  
They nodded, and she went on her way. She wanted to jump on James's bed to startle him, a little bit. He looked so cute when he was startled, and the blush afterwards was always worth it.   
She walked up to his bedside, and saw him sleeping. She shook her head, looking at the mop of untidy hair (it was all she could see) and wondered if he even bothered brushing it. It never changed.   
Going around to the other side, she removed the blanket slowly from his face, (Just the face, even though Lily knew that he slept shirtless by now...) His features were calm, and he was sleeping peacefully. With the usual "Course I'll marry you Lily...Let's have a son and let's name him Harry" She shook him lightly, to wake him, and after he gave her two blurry brown eyes, she asked, "Why do you want to name him Harry huh? For your hair or for my flame head?"  
He was wide-awake then, shooting up in bed, his face turned bright red. "Err, your not suppose to know about my dreams..."Another blush.  
Lily laughed, flicking a hand though her brushed red hair, "And? When you start speaking them out loud, Mr. James Potter, it becomes my business, you should keep those dirty dreams in YOUR head." She was scolding him, but the thought was making her blush to. "Anyway, James. I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes for an early breakfast. I better get out of here before someone notices me, and I get..."   
"LILY EVANS!" McGonagall's voice boomed though the sleeping dorm.  
In a soft guilty voice Lily stated, "caught."  
Lily stood up, brushing off her emerald skirt by instinct. She ran a nervous hand though her hair. "Yes Professor McGonagall?"  
Holding back her rage, she simply stated, "In. Here. You know the rules. The Headmaster WILL hear about this!!"  
James, whispering behind Lily, "Tomorrow, I'll meet you. I'll have the cloak. (By now she knew about it...) 4:30 A.M. Deal?"  
The response he got was her hand behind her back made a thumb up sign, as she took the ranting and ravings of the extremely mad professor. The dorm was up and watching the spectacle with minor amusement. It wasn't the first time this had happened. In a couple weeks she's be back.   
That afternoon, they spent a little ... erm... session with Dumbledore.  
"Lily Evans, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"Umm, err," Her head went downward, her bangs covering her emerald eyes.  
"That is what I thought, Lily. James?"  
"I was asleep." James promptly replied.  
"Look. I know you two love each other. I know you two can't help it. But please for the sake of Hogwarts, and your education TRY to stay in the rules. James, you've done so much that if something got out now, you'd be out of here. There isn't much I could do for you. Don't mess up because of Lily. Lily's records a bit, shall we say, cleaner than yours."  
They nodded.  
"So you'll stay within the rules now right?"  
"Yes sir."  
  
Two months later, at 3:00 A.M., Lily and James met in the common room. "So, where do you want to go?" James asked.  
Lily fiddled with the drawstring of her Pajama pants, and grinned.  
"The tower. Where no one goes. The abandoned one that used to be used for stargazing on the west side."  
"It takes 30 minutes to get up there!!"  
"No one will find us though." She grinned, taking his hand, they hurried through the empty corridors, James holding the Marauder's map to make sure they'd stay out of trouble.  
At 3:45 they had made it up there. Lily opened the final door to the top of the tower and spun inside, her hair flaring out as she laughed.   
"Look at all the stars! When you're not studying them, they're beautiful!"  
"Yeah, but not as pretty as you." James grinned.  
"James!! Don't flatter me like that! You embarrass me!" Lily plopped down on the floor.  
James plopped down beside her putting his hand around her shoulders.   
After a bit of quiet time together, Lily spoke up, "I wish I could spend more time like this with you. Just sitting together, no worries, no school, no nothing."  
"'Cept you."  
"James!!"  
  
**6:35 A.m.**  
  
"Remus! Come on, wake up."  
"Sirius? Wha... its early."  
"James is gone again." Sirius sighed.  
"Again? Why do you even worry anymore!?"  
"Cuz, he's our best friend. He do the same for us."  
"Naa, he's be spending his time with Lily like now."  
"Remus!! You know James... He's loyal and he's ALWAYS worried!" Sirius whispered harshly.  
"Well, Sarah, will come down in about ten minutes if Lily isn't there and or if James is there bothering everyone with mushy comments and romantic junk." Remus whispered back.  
"Shesh! You sound disgusted with this."  
"I am!"  
"You've never been in love Remus."  
"Neither have you Sirius."  
"Point taken."   
  
"We better get downstairs to see if Sarah's there."  
"Yeah."  
Sarah, who was Lily's best friend, was running her hands over and over her brown braid and her freckled face looking worried.   
"Sirius literally ran over to where Sarah was."  
"Are they over in the girl's dorm this morning?"  
"Huh? I thought She's was with James in the Boy's."  
"Nope."  
"You're kidding right? Where would they be? Lily's still in her P.J.'s."  
"She had her clothes laid out this morning up stairs."  
Remus ran up stairs and then came down again. "The map...it's gone! James took it."  
"Map?" Sarah asked.  
"Umm, err, it is a map of the grounds. It took us two and a half years to make."  
"Really? How cool!"  
"Err...Yeah."  
"Lets get James something other than his shirt and shorts to wear, and we can be on our way to get him. Thank Goodness everyone will be in breakfast by now."  
"K."  
  
20 minutes later in the tower (they had run fast) they were at the final door.  
"Well," Said Peter, "They gotta be in here."  
  
Sirius who was leading opened the door, and whispered to the others, "Oh My God. We didn't bring a camera."  
"Huh? What?" They all hurried into the room.  
Against the wall was James Potter, sitting up, asleep, his head tilted to the side, and in his lap was Lily Evans's head, the rest of her out of the side. One of James's hands was in the middle of her hair, as if he's fallen asleep running his hands through it.  
"No camera, Dang." Remus muttered.  
"Shit." Sirius followed.  
"Aw man!" Peter ended.  
They all looked at each other at the same time and went "Who cares!? Its blackmail anyway!"  
Sarah, who had followed, blinked.  
After leaving a note that they had left clothes under the invisibility cloak in the corner.

The note read...  
  
_Dear James, and Lily Potter,   
  
Hope you had a good time_ SLEEPING_ together. We suggest you run like mad, because by the time you read this, You'll be so late that it won't be funny. We hope to see you, Literally, the time you two will be spending in separate detention rooms no doubt will prohibit us from seeing you...In another words no Severus fun. How can we tease him without you? We left clothes for both of you underneath the invisibility cloak in the left corner. Sorry no breakfast, we missed ours trying to rescue your sleeping butts. _

Your best friends, (armed with blackmail now) 

_Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony,_  
_And to Lily, Sarah_  
  
P.S. Remember, a sleeping James is a HAPPY James!! -Peter  
P.P.S.Make sure to invite me to the wedding!! -Remus.  
P.P.P.S. I want to be the Godfather of your first child -Sirius (I'm SERIOUS!)  
P.P.P.P.S. I WANT THE DETAILS GIRL! Your best friend Sarah  
  
The group of four scanned the room, looked at their watch and sprinting down the hallways trying to get their first class on time and laughing at the situation they had just seen and making jokes about it.  
  
"James WAKE UP!"  
"Wha..? Lily..."  
"Exactly! We're in the west tower. STILL!"  
She threw her hands up. "Huh?"  
"WE FELL ASLEEP! DING DONG!"  
"Wha? Oh My God!! What time is it? Its DAYLIGHT!!"  
"It is time for second period." Lily stated.  
"How far in?"   
"To far. We're screwed."  
"Lily, we have to get back to the dorms to change...Wait, what's that letter on the floor..."  
James picked it up and looked at the blank parchment. With the words "Severus should wash his hair."  
The words appeared on the parchment automatically to its owners request.  
"They saw us."  
"Who?"  
"My friends. Read it."  
After a minute of silence Lily handed the parchment back.  
"Aw Man, James were never going to hear the en..."Lily started.  
"No time now, I hear footsteps... under the cloak now!" said James, dropping the letter.  
The footsteps belonged to none other than Severus himself.  
"I could have sworn I heard something in here. James! Show yourself!!"

**~SILENCE~**

  
  
Severus' eyes fell on a piece of parchment on the floor. "Hmmm" he said as he picked it up.  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!!!!"  
"Uh oh...."He mutter softly, looking for another exit out.  
It took everything James and Lily had not to laugh.   
"What are you doing up in this abandoned tower?!"  
"James is up here!!"  
"I want proof and I want it NOW" McGonagall yelled.  
"This parchment right here. See?" he handed her he parchment.  
"It is blank Severus Snape."  
He took the parchment and held it up. Clearing his throat he demanded to the parchment "Show yourself." Nothing happened. "I DEMAND you to SHOW YOURSELF" No response "Please? I really really need you to show yourself!"  
The parchment sparkled a little bit as a word appeared. "Nope."  
Soon he started to get more desperate.   
"PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE!!!! I REALLY NEED YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!  
The parchment shivered. "MCGONAGALL IS AN UGLY COW" it spat out.  
"AAAAHHHHH" Severus screamed.  
"What? " said Professor McGonagall.  
"AHH! Nothing. Just a parchment of mine. He said.  
" Let me see" she said as she grabbed it out of his hands. (He suddenly started to bite his fingernails.)

"SEVERUS SNAPE!!!" 

  
The footsteps faded away after a moment, and James and Lily reappeared after walking from the corner of the room. Taking the cloak, James disappeared again. "Why'd ya do that?"  
"Just cuz. I don't have a place to put it."  
"Um, how are you going to put it away?"  
"Once I change, I can put it in my pocket for the day. I'll put it away at lunch."  
"Well, speaking of changing...Out."  
"What? Lil..."  
She slapped him. You haven't moved so I know where you are. Get out James.  
"Oh, alright." He walked to the door and opened it then closed it.   
"The OTHER side James. You're not fooling me."  
"Yes 'mam." He said, morning that his plan didn't work.  
After a moment, he asked, "Can I come back in now?"  
"Yeah, now you can. Give me the cloak, get dressed and we can leave."  
"Okay."  
  
About 20 minutes later, they were at the entrance of the tower.   
"Lets hope our 3rd period teacher doesn't ask where we've been, James."  
"Yeah, we better hope."  
When they entered on time for their third period class, all they got were questioning looks, and a very soft chant of "James and Lily Potter..."But the teacher, not realizing they hadn't shone up for first and second, quickly hushed them, and class began.  
  
Later the evening, they were walking down the hall back to the Gryffindor Common Room, inquiring on the days events.  
"James!! How'd ya get away with it?" Sirius asked.  
"How what?"  
"I mean you did get caught or nothing!! How did you do it?"  
"Its Lily's charm."  
"Literally of figuratively?"  
"I'm not really sure..."  
"So how was it?" Remus asked winking.  
"How was what Remus?"  
"Ya know..."  
"I didn't DO anything."  
"Of course not...you're too noble and your record is soooo clean... how could the wonderful James Potter do something like that? Oh! Never!" Sirius placed a hand to his head and gave an exasperated gasp, the pretended to faint.  
"We didn't. You saw us." He defended  
"I know! I'm just joking! Still... James? Earth to James? Houston, he's left the solar system, I repeat he's left the solar system." He waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention again.  
Remus turned to Peter and Sirius, "I'm telling you guys, that Lily is the only thing on his brain besides food, and maybe trouble."  
"Trouble?" Sirius gawked playfully, "How would good 'ole James think about mischief?"  
James just looked over at Sirius, "Hey, I'm not the one who got caught making out with a 3rd year last..."  
"YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"  
"Oops."  
Remus and Peter's inquiries turned to Sirius and about his new girlfriend.  
  
********** The five friends traveled to their dorm rooms talking and laughing.  
Meanwhile... at the Great Hall...  
"Minerva?" said Dumbledore  
"Yeah?" She said grading papers.  
"Would you like for me to walk you to your common room?"  
"Uh, sure,"  
Soon they were at the Common Room entrance.  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall slyly before asking,"How about a good night kiss."  
Her hand had connected with his face so fast, that Dumbledore didn't even know what had happened. His hand went up to the place where the red print was already forming on his cheek. He didn't seem mad at all, just a bit disappointed. "Well, I'll go back to my office now...shesh, a no would have sufficed...."  
McGonagall just stared.  
  
About that time, the group (and Lily now,) were walking nearing the final turn before entering the Gryffindor hall.   
"What's that?" Peter asked to the rest of the group.   
"Its Severus, he started following us a while back." Sirius Stated.  
"Why didn't you tell us!?" Everyone protested.  
Sirius shrugged. "I thought I'd let him think he was fooling us..."  
Severus stepped out from behind a plant and looked at all the glaring, but before he could speak the all recognizable voice of Professor McGonagall could be heard.  
"Albus?" She paused for effect, "On second thought..."  
They looked at each other and went, "huh?"  
The group tiptoed to the corner of the hall.  
"On Three all of us are going to look quickly. BE careful guys!" Peter stated. "One. Two. Three."  
Six heads, poked out, Severus on top, followed by Peter, Sirius, Remus, James and then Lily. And six heads snapped back faster than another count of three.  
"We did NOT need to see that!!" Sirius stated.  
Severus went, "As much as you see James and Lily, I'd figure all of you would be use to it by now."  
Sirius looked at Snape for a second, and paused. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but Severus is right James!"  
Remus added in quickly "He sure checked you!"  
James ran a hand through his hair again and blushed looking at Lily.  
"Well..."  
"James Potter! Lily Evans! Peter Pettigrew! Remus Lupin! Sirius Black and Severus Snape!"Dumbledore paused for a second "Severus Snape!?" He looked questioning at the Slytherin.  
"Yes sir?" Severus looked up. "I told them not to..."  
"Yeah right liar! You were looking at them to!" Peter spat.  
"Was not!" He started backing away to leave.  
"Severus, don't worry, you are not in trouble. Just if I hear anything about this... you'll..."  
Peeves' loud and annoyingly high pitched voice ran through the school as he sang a little ditty.  
**"McGonagall, McGonagall  
Oh strict McGonagall,  
Caught kissing principal,  
Oh  
McGonagall,  
*clap clap*" **  
  
McGonagall's voice rang clearly through Hogwarts and beyond.

"PEEVES!!" 

  
"Uh oh...Umm would you like a lemon drop Minerva?" questioned Dumbledore tintively.  
"No I wouldn't!!"  
Snape edged away from the scene and all the others skirted by and entered the Common Room.  
  
End of 6th year.  
  
As a preparation before the last year at Hogwarts a new Head boy and girl are selected by the staff to help lead the 7th years and help watch over the rest of their house. Normally, this position went to someone with great manners and a wonderfully good record, but history doesn't necessarily have to repeat itself.  
Of course, after a large banquet in honor of the leaving seventh years that all 5th, 6th and 7th years attend. James and his friends were sitting together eating the wonderful food.  
"I wonder who the new Head boy will be for Gryffindor!" Sirius commented.  
Peter grinned. "With our record we're out of the picture! I know were weren't even considered!"  
"To true!!" James laughed. "Remember that time when we painted the Slytherin Common Room Pink?"  
"Yeah!! And we switched the signs of the girls and boy's dorm rooms and moved everything!! We were so dead when we got caught!"  
"Man!! I remember those three weeks of detention, I didn't see Lily."  
"Always thinking about Lily. Always. James, how do you do anything else?" Peter glanced and put his hands on his face imitating James by sighing repeatedly "Lily, Lily...How I love you Lily..."  
James hit him hard, and Sirius immediately started up for Remus continuing the "Lily..." James couldn't reach him across the table, but kicked his shins hard.  
"Guys" James protested. "I am NOT like that!!"  
Remus, Sirius and Peter in unison went "Yes you are!"  
"Am not!!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am...Hey Lily!" He waved at Lily as she walked by to sit with Sarah and some of her other friends talking about who the new head girl was going to be.  
"See! We told you!"  
Dumbledore stood up in the front of the entire hall, and clear his throat to get everyone's attention. The entire hall, when quiet for the announcement of the new Head girl and boy.   
"As in tradition, every year, a new Head boy and girl are selected to lead their house and help the staff. These people must have great skill, manners and be good people to become head boy and girl. The staff goes over many applicants, to decide who should be, and every year the decision gets tougher and tougher..." Sirius started Mouthing the same speech from last year rolling his eyes. They knew he's talk for another 15 minutes before it would be time for what they were waiting for.  
"Now what you are waiting for..."Dumbledore stopped. "Each head boy and girl for their respected houses will give you a badge, and hat and then the head boy and girl will stay up here, for applause before sitting down. Then after desert all 5th and 6th years will leave for the end of the year 7th year dance."  
"A now ,really, the moment you've been waiting for...The Hufflepuff new Head boy and girl are Daniel Franklin and Mary Burgbam !!" The two 6th years walked up nervously, as a thunderous applause rang throughout the auditorium. .  
"The Ravenclaw Head boy and Girl are Erica Locken, and Kevin Burbank,!" Loud applause rang out as the two Ravenclaws made their way up to the stage.   
"The Gryffindor Head boy and Girl are James Potter and Lily Pot...*cough* Evans!" The Gryffindors laughed and broke into applause louder than the other two groups. James looked like a dear caught in headlights, his brown eyes wide as he muttered "No way."  
Remus Stood up and whooped for James. Sirius grinned. "Go on! Get up there head boy!" Peter encouraged him to, but his smile faltered for less than a second.   
James Potter stood up and slowly walked up towards the stage. It seemed the normal walk had just become a mile long, as the applause bounced through his head. He walked up, next to Lily and received his hat and badge from Author Weasley, who grinned and winked. "Good luck with the flamehead. Good job ! Have fun next year!"  
"I will." Shaking Author's hand, he stepped beside the other new Head boys and girls. Molly Koftseley, handed the Badge and Pin to Lily saying, "Congratulations! Don't be nervous! Everything is fine!"  
Lily grinned and stood beside James, taking his hand by instinct.  
The Slytherin Head boy and girl were called out, their names were Lucius Malfloy, and Helen Katra. For some reason, out of all of James friends Peter clapped the loudest.  
The new Head boy and girl sat with the old ones and the staff. Mary talked to the old Head girl of Hufflepuff about her duties, while James and Lily gawked at there new position. Neither being Prefects, while all the others had been. Author Weasley, and Molly teased James and Lily, but ended up getting distracted by each other, and their plans after the school year ended in two days.  
Dazed, the Gryffindor head boy and girl went back to their own rooms to think about the prospect of being Head girl and boy, and let it settle in.   
  
"James?" Sirus asked.  
"Hmm?" James was dazing that the ceiling his hands behind his head on his pillow.  
"How does it feel?"  
"What feel?"  
"Being Head boy and all."  
He turned to Sirius, "I'm not sure yet. Its so shocking, I didn't think in any way shape or form I'd be close to head boy, it should have gone to someone else. I'm shocked still. Ask me that question next year."  
Sirius grinned. "You know I will."  
"Our last final is at 4:00 P.M. Thank goodness the rest of them were yesterday. I'm soo glad that's over! We've crammed enough for it. We'll look over everything tomorrow huh?"  
"You bet Sirius. I have to pass potions."  
"I know. If you didn't borrow my homework most of the time you wouldn't have gotten close to..."  
"I know I know! Sirius, I owe you so much. But what are best friends for?" James asked grinning.  
"Homework help!!"  
"To true. Night Sirius. See ya tomorrow."  
  
It was time to depart. This was Lily's stop. He still had awhile to ride. "Lily. Have a great summer."  
"Don't worry! I will!"  
"I'll miss you Lily."  
"I'll miss you to."  
And Sirius had to interrupt their kiss so Lily wouldn't miss her stop.  
"If you kissed her any longer she would have missed her stop and she'd be living with you."  
"What if that was my intention Sirius?"  
"Then it didn't work."  
"I know." James faked a look of disappointment.  
"Poor you."  
They chatted the entire way there eating on the candy and everything else. They both got off at the same stop, and left for their respected homes.  
The first month of summer went by, and letters flew back and forth between Lily and James, James and Remus, Lily and James, James and Peter (though those were far in-between) and Sirius was close enough that they talked in person everyday.  
Letters came from Lily everyday, and some days he got two. One day the letter's stopped.  
The first day he ignored it, the second day he told Sirius who just laughed and said "You talk everyday! She just doesn't have anything to say."  
"Your right."  
"Or her owl had a heart attack from all the work you put it through!"  
"Sirius!! I won't worry though."  
"The next day a snow white owl landed in his window. Grabbing the letter, he saw it was from Dumbledore.   
The letter read.  
  
_ Dear James Potter,_  
  
_I have bad news to report to you. Lily is now under my care at the school, and I have written this letter to request you get here as soon as possible. I have set up a portkey (the ring on my owl's leg) to send you to Hogwarts. Lily's family is dead James. Voldemort... I fear I must keep this letter short, James. Best luck and wishes.  
  
Albus Dumbledore._  
  
The letter floated to the ground. He stood there, his eyes blank. After a moment, he wrote short letters to Remus, and to Peter, saying that Voldemort had attacked Lily's parents and that Lily was under Dumbledore's care at the school. He told his parents he had to go to the school. Taking his Broom (after instructing the owl to follow him) he flew directly to Sirius' house.  
  
"Sirius ! Lily..."  
"Nothing has happened..."  
"Voldemort..."  
"James! What's wrong! Sit down, Calm down!"  
"Dumbledore said taking care..."  
"James! Make sense come on!"  
"Sirius! Oh God...."  
Sirius shook James, and sat him on the couch. He got him a glass of water for James to drink.  
Sirius asked again what had happened after James looked reasonably calm.  
"Voldemort attacked Lily's house. Lily's parents were killed. I don't know where Lily was at the time... Dumbledore is taking care of Lily, and he gave me a portkey to the grounds. I'm going now."  
"Now?! James..."  
"I have to... I have Floo Powder to get on and off grounds. I'll be back tomorrow at 6:00 at my house to pick up stuff, but I need to see Lily."  
James raised his hand and the owl landed on it. He touched the ring (that was padded on the inside so the bird would just automatically go back)  
In less than a couple seconds he was at the entrance to Hogwarts. Walking in, he found Dumbledore sitting in front of a fire place, looking into the flames.  
"Sir?" He asked.  
Dumbledore turned. "I'm sorry I couldn't be detailed in the letter, for fear it would be picked up. Lily's parents were attacked, at their house while Lily and her sister Petunia were unharmed because they were out. By the time they got home..."  
James nodded his head.  
"Go to her. She needs you more than ever."  
He did.  
  
He had found out later, that her sister has sworn never ever again to be around another wizard or witch because she by some weird occurrence was a Muggle herself.  
  
**End of 7th year**  
It was the day before the end of the year seventh year ball. Sirius and James were walking around the grounds bored because their class had been cancelled suddenly due to a magical incident done by the Hufflepuff first years involving alot of pudding. (Don't ask!!)   
"Sirius, in all seriousness, do you think I should ask her?"  
"Ask who? Ask what?" Sirius tilted his head at James.  
"Well, I umm want to ask Lily to..."  
"Marry you!? At the Dance?" Sirius asked hurriedly, his eyes were twinkling.  
"Yeah..."His voice had a faraway tone.   
"You should!! James! You love her!!"  
"What if she says..."  
"Like she would. Come on!! This is LILY !! Your beautiful wonderful Lily!! She'd never say no!!"  
"I'm so nervous..."  
"You bought the ring right?"  
"Of course!! I did!! I just..."  
"James Potter. This is Lily. Your ready for this. You can..."  
"But what if I'm not? I'm 17...maybe I should..."  
"James!! Think about Lily. You love her right?"  
"Of course!!"  
"Then ask buddy. Go on when your ready."  
"I will. Oh and will you do me a favor Sirius?" "What?"  
"Don't tell the others."  
  
James got through speaking to Dumbledore, and went back to his group of friends. They were sitting the Banquet hall before the ball.  
"Well guys, I have to go get Lily. Sorry guys but I have to sit with Dumbledore and the other Head boys and girls this time. I would eat with you, I really would but..."  
"Don't worry James!! Its not like its the last time We'll see each other!" Remus grinned.  
"Yeah! We can apparate now anyway!!" Sirius piped in. "Besides I'll have to visit you and Lily..."  
"Sirius!! Shesh!"  
"I'm still waiting for you to ask her." Sirius stated and he winked at James.  
"Ask what?!" Peter and Remus piped in question.  
James shook his head and left.   
He was pacing in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Lily to come down. Some of the Gryffindors teased James by saying things like "Head boy is waiting for Mrs. Potter to come down." They didn't know how true that was.   
She came down the Gryffindor steps wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. It cascaded down her body. Her hair was pulled away from her face, in a gold barrette, lined with emeralds.  
James took a sharp breath in and took her hand at the last step.   
"My beautiful young Maiden, may I escort you to the banquet?"  
"James ! Don't flatter me!"  
"Its the truth, Lily, you are a beautiful as the flower your name represents."  
"James!!"  
  
He walked beside her and set down at the table assigned for the Head boys and girls. The group of girls got along extremely well, and started chatting to each other immediately, while the boys were more cautious about who the spoke to, being especially weary of Lucius. James talked with Dumbledore of seemed to be grinning even brighter every time her looked at the two of them. The banquet went on, the new Head boy and girl were announced, and James almost laughed at their nervousness, but he remembered his own. The head boy and girl for Gryffindor didn't even really know each other, but they seemed to get along. Desert followed and all the 5th and 6th's years filed out leaving the room of just 7th years. The tables were removed magically, and they started to dance. Sirius and Peter went around dancing with various girls, and Sirius kept glancing at James to see if he's asked yet. The ball was coming to a close, and Sirius knew he's better ask soon. Leaning up against the wall next to Remus and Peter, he followed James and Lily.  
"Why do you keep looking at him like some prey Padfoot."  
"Well, Prongs is flying high."  
"Huh?!" Peter and Remus looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you hiding from us?"  
"Nothing." He said it a bit to fast.  
"What is it?! Come on Padfoot!! Spit it out!!"  
"I promised I wouldn't."  
"Oh and like *thats* stopped you before" Peter snapped, a little meaner than he should have.  
"Its a promise to James. I'd never betray James."  
"Dumbledore is getting up! Is it really time to end the ball?" Remus asked Sirius.  
Sirius eyes went wide and he mutter something about James being a scaredy cat under his breath.  
Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the crowed of 7th years. "It is nearly the end of the end of the end of the year dance. But before we go to the end, we shall have an ending dance that belong to one of our Head couples, Mr. James Potter and Miss Lily Evans." It was an understatement to say Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He had miniature blinking Christmas light bulbs in there. He sat back down and James lead Lily out to the middle of the dance floor. Dumbledore dimmed the lights, with his wand as a slow song started. James was a nervous wreck on the inside. This was it. He wasn't exactly sure how this was going to work out, and the prospect of asking her was just mind boggling. He wanted to shake Dumbledore and go, NO! But, he was to far into the game to say game over now.   
The song was coming to a close and James and Sirius both knew it. Sirius had his fingers crossed leaning against the wall going, "You can do it James..."over and over again. Peter and Remus look at him in question, but dawning was coming into their eyes.  
"No way.. He isn't going to ask is he Sirius?" Remus asked.  
"You figured it out."  
"Your kidding!"  
"Nope. Watch."  
A second later, all three of them were muttering "Come on James... come on..."  
The song ended, all to soon for James. A second passed filled silence as the couple didn't move. James stepped back, out of her warm embrace, and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee.   
"Will you....." James said as he saw Lily's mouth open.  
He paused swallowing as if he was eating his own nervousness.  
"Marry me?"  
`Lily looked on wide eyed. . . .  
  
Silence followed.  
  
James was praying inside his head hoping she would say yes.  
A soft spoken word was heard through the entire crowd, a soft, little, "yes."  
Sirius broke the silence by screaming all right James and "whooping" his hands in the air. Remus smiled and yelled "You did it!!!!"  
Peter stayed silent. Everyone else on the other hand chanted  
" JAMES AND LILY POTTER!!"   
James slid the ring on Lily's finger they both went into a deep kiss.  
Dumbledore stood up and silenced the crowd with a wave of his hand. Waving his wand in the air, A heart appeared above the still kissing couple, and above it in Golden letters was written James and Lily Potter. Forever.  
The heart exploded into thousands of tiny floating glass hearts. Remus and Sirius when "Yahoo! Go JAMES!"  
And Peter sneered, grabbing a glass heart and crushing it, the shards cutting his hand.

**_THE END _**

This story was written by Bunny and M-star. You can e-mail us, at : m-star@yahoo.com orssj4_bunny@aol.com , with any comments or suggestions, of flames . PLEASE WE LOVE E-MAIL! Crave it!! Anyway, this was written, and I and Bunz knows that come of the things don't follow exactly... The head boy and girl thing is one of them.!! It was our first HP fan fic. Harry Potter Belongs to J.K. Rowling , and do not claim right to any of the books characters. Well That's it :) PLEASE REVEIW!! Thanks :)


End file.
